1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing system that identifies a subject and a signal processing program that allows a computer to execute a procedure of such a signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. JP-A 2003-93336 discloses an example of using broadband light as observation light to calculate an image signal of a specific narrowband by signal processing. As a result, since a high-quality narrowband image signal with less noise can be obtained, a subject having specific spectral characteristics, e.g., a blood vessel can be identified and output to a display monitor for display, whereby observation of the identification target subject can be facilitated.